The princess of Asuala
by here is my story
Summary: Princess Merlyn is forced to flee her kingdom when her treacherous uncle attacks and kills Balinor taking the throne. Merlyn is sent to Camelot and lives as Arthur's maidservant for 4 years however what will happen when 5 knights enter Camelot claiming to be looking for there princess.
1. Chapter 1

A blue moon swam across the inky sky as a warning bell rang continuously through the barren land, blood stained grass splayed below the stormy skies. Yells echoed from the distant castle, white shining walls kidnapped by the enslaving darkness thrust into this once peaceful kingdom.  
This perfect home had been heaven to millions of families. Where dreams bloomed and no person either sorcerer or cursed beast was misjudged or misguided. All could carve there own name and there own profile.

The royal family was the most loved. A worthy king had ruled upon the fields of green, listening to everyone's decisions. He was harsh yet merciful, Strong yet caring, clever but honest. His name was Balinor

His Queen was well cared for. A bond so strong ran between them there was no doubt they would be together as long as life allowed. Hunith was a great queen. Attending to the poor and sick with her skills and bestowing potions and medicine to them, She saw all as equal and no man or women, boy or girl would be cast away from her. Even if they had nothing to give in return.

There daughter was the most cherished, She put herself in everyone's shoes whether it be with helping complete chores with the servants or harvesting the crops for farmers and collecting herbs for her mother even at the age of 15 all citizens knew Merlyn would be a great ruler.

She was a outstanding knight the best in all there kingdom (Even if some kingdoms thought no women should be able to fight), She lost no tournaments or battles. Merlyn had taught all the knights how to fight, How to learn someone's technique and there weak spots, How to launch a arrow fields apart with complete accuracy, How to escape from the hardest of foes. They were the best team known to man. Yet none could beat the princess. Her magic had bloomed inside her from the beginning of her life. Only a day after her birth Hunith had entered the nursery to find silver bubbles jumping from Merlyn's tiny fists. She was a powerful witch. The most powerful to walk earth, even as a 5 year old she had managed to defeat a stray griffin in the dark forest. Yet Merlyn was merciful she did not kill the beast but simply spoke to it and reasoned with the creature using magic. No one was a better warrior than she.

Everything changed on that faithful day where the blue moon had danced in the air ,Merlyn's 18th birthday, but it had all started years before Merlyn's birth, years before Balinor crowning, on a summers day in the future kings childhood. A new emerald eyed prince had been born a brother for Balinor but a cursed heart was found, filled with jealousy and despite for his older and more skilled brother. A boy soon to be king and a brother green with envy had dwelled in the castle for years, training for there future yet the younger brother Nandeth felt no change, nothing but a frozen heart . The troubled boy turned to dark magic and deadly antics. No person had ever been so lonely so afraid so driven by madness that his family nor his people could sway his hand. At 20 the man had attempted to murder his brother Balinor, whether he had killed a peasant or the king himself the same sentence would have been cast... Banishment.

The royal family despised themselves for hurting there own family like this but as proved, they believed in equality and sadly sometimes hard decisions must be made for the greater good  
And so the prince had been cast from his home. No citizen took him in in fear of being cursed therefore he had wandered the borders for years. Never letting go of his longing for revenge.

It seemed Nanuet had now arrived for just that. For his vengeance, for his throne, for his brother. Only so he could cast the country into chaos, into flames, into ashes.

Chaos.

The only word able to describe the once great city of Asuala.

Smoke hurled up from the palaces turrets, red flames licking the citadels walls climbing and hurdling through the lower town where screams rang. Scared mothers flew back and forth searching for there lost children as men armed themselves against the deadly force betraying the country.

A blue and silver coat of arms hung from the throne room ( a silver dragon with golden eyes surrounded by flames) but was quickly torn down and chucked carelessly into the flames as a tirade of soldiers and sorcerers dressed in black scales burst through the doors. A dark haired man stood by the throne a iron sword incrusted with azul gems slung by his side , A royal blue cape falling from his shoulders with chainmail weighing down upon him. The same royal crest embedded upon his armour and cape. A crown of jewels balanced upon his long locks, mirth and magic swirled in his eyes, glaring hatefully upon the monster entering the hall.

"Brother, why must you do this? I never wanted to abandon you! Do you really think killing your own family, your own blood will fix this?" Balinor shouted. Hope and anger shone from his defeated figure. Shoulders slumped in submission.

"REALLY, You never wanted this yet you did nothing to stop it. Face it Balinor, I am no Brother of yours, You are not my family, You betrayed me... I did nothing" Nandeth screamed hateful tears streaming down his bloodied face. Whispering the last part as if it was the only word left in his stone heart. The truth.

Balinor bowed his head shamefully staring at the dark wood floor. He was broken and confused yet no tears escaped his eyes as he could not show the enemy weakness. Because that's all Nandeth was... An enemy.  
He looked up at the traitors sneering face. AH irritated scar ran from his left eye to the right side of his mouth pulling his lip up into a set snarl. Hallowed, empty eyes stared at Balinor giving no emotion or clue as the king walked up to him and observed his body. Black ruffled hair leaked down his pale, shadowed face flecked with grey. A old ripped shirt hung of his weak frame, Magic being the only thing holding the dishevelled human together.

A Villain.

Balinor charged towards Nandeth running his sword through the head of his brother. Yet none of his guards moved, not even flinched as there masters body fell limply to the floor. Balinor's eyebrows knitted in confusion as the hair on the back of his neck prickled.  
A knife tip emerged from his chest pain tearing through his limbs a wrangled scream pouring from his throat. Balinor turned his eyes to see a reflection of the body now laying in front of him running a sword through him.  
"Goodbye brother"

Three figures ran along the crest of a large hill. One draped in a blue cape and the other two swamped in black cloaks. Daylight poured from the east side of the kingdom battling the jumping fires in Asuala. The smallest figure stopped and turned facing the fallen kingdom. Water pouring from her sapphire eyes down her rosy cheeks , Her pink lips quivering and her breath coming out in quick clouds.  
Black hair framed her beautiful face single tears dripping down her long eyelashes falling past her thin frame and landing on the moonlit grass.

 _Why couldn't I stay. I could've helped. Could've stopped this._  
 _Could have saved my people._

"Merlyn" Sir Will placed a hand upon her shoulder turning her away from the sorry sight and steering her towards her mother who stood at the edge of the forest. "It's not your fault, come on we need to get you and the queen to safety. Please Merlyn, when your uncles army is no longer outnumbering us we will call for you but it's impossible to win right now, even for you. Please Merlyn, for your kingdom"  
'For my country'

Three people ran into the dark forest escaping from the horrors in the home land. Starting there new destinies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is one of my first fanfics so thanks for all the reviews but i want to know if any of you want me to add slight hints to any ships such as Merthur or for reading hope you enjoy im sorry if i make any punctiation or spelling mistakes. I'll try to update every tuesday and friday at least**.  
===========================================================================

Steam curled up from the quaint houses that sat in the village of Ealdor. People rushed across the cobblestone path hurrying to do there day's chores as children weaved inbetween the crowds playing games and sharing tales of knights and dragons. Three lone shadows entered the village one had a large cut on his arm that had blood gushing from his elbow to finger tips. The tall man with raggedy hair tried to hide the scarring sight from the innocent eyes of the kids as they shuffled past to a small cottage. The older woman with long braided hair took the mans shoulder and directed him through the door. Before being followed by a befuddled looking girl.

Merlyn was disturbed. Knights dressed in black clothing had been marching around the borders spreading news. The king was dead, Asuala had a new ruler, a man by the name of Nandith. Her traiterous uncle had tooken the throne and killed her father. She had lost everything in one night.

What would become of her kingdom?Her people?Her family? They had heard rumours that around 100 of the citazens had managed to escape with a small quadrant of knights, who had led them through the maze of hidden tunnels under the castle. She hoped these rumours were true and her soldiers had completed there main mission: To protect the people of Asuala.

And trying to escape from the scaled soldiers sir will had been slashed on the arm by a sword resulting in him loosing alot of blood.

Mother said that her brother a man by the name of Gauis who worked as Court physician in camelot owns a house in a villige in cenreds land not far from camelots border. So the trio had set of towards Ealdor to re-think and figure out the plans, being protected by merlin as they walked through the bandit infested forest. Will was out of swinging a sword, for now. Merlyn was slightly worried her freind (Will) did look quite pale

"Merlyn" A soft, gentle voice sang sweetly. Soothing her worries for now. Hunith stood in the entrance of the doorways holding a pile of bandages she found in the cuboard and an empty bucket, "Honey could you find some water please, He will be fine but i need to clean away the blood-" Merlyn stood forth grabbing the bucket handle and walking away to find a water tap but was stopped by a small fingers wrapping around her upper arm. Blue eyes stared at the other both welling with tears before being pulled into a hug " We will be fine, we have eachover and I promise whether it is tomorrow or in 5 years we will save are people" Merlyn stared up to her mother, the only family she had left.

"Love you mom"  
-

The sun slowly rose higher and higher in the sky beating down upon merlyns pale skin. She was feeling much better now but still a wave of guilt stirred in her heart. At least some of the innocent folk were safe and hidden from the 'king', or as she preffered to say the traitor that had stolen the throne.

Clear water splashed into the rusted bucket, droppes falling onto the cracked pavement. Brown leather boots clicked on the stones as Merlyn wondered down to her new home. Young children flew infront of her apoligising hurridley before running of to play with there friends. A small smile grew on Merlyns face as she pushed upon the cottage door with her hip. Ducking into the cosy room, pots and pans hung from the walls above a wooden counter where a broth of rabbit they killed in the forest sat bubbling, a delicous smell hovering in the air. A dirty window perched on the oppisite wall allowing light to pour into the room. An empty fire place sat at the end of a small cot were a pile of blankets sat.

With a snap of magic and molten gold eyes a warming fire leapt to life a burst of warmth flooding the room, a surprised yelp emitting from the pile of blankets that starting moving. A tuft of brown hair bust from the nest reaviling an irritated will. Hunith turned away from her cooking grabbing the bucket swiftly from Merlyns hands and helping Will to sit up then proceeding to wipe away the dry blood on his arm showing a shallow cut in his skin that hopefully shouldn't scar. Merlyn could see curious faces peering into the window wondering about the new inhabitats of the villige.

And so there new life in Ealdor began. Merlyn and Will acting as twins and Hunith being there caring mother. Slowly Ealdor excepted the strange family inviting them to summer barbeques and helping them farm and collect herbs. Every day early in the morning Will and Merlyn would run away into the forest . The village would only be stirring with a few drowsy early birds so very little of the people new of the 'twins' little adventures but no one at all new of what they did. At dawn the twins would awake and pack a small breakfast before hiding the swords, maces and armour into a bag then they would venture into the forest and practice till the sun had fully risen in the sky and there home was bustling with life before rushing back to assist with the chores.

Hunith was happy. She had protected her daughter from the horrid war and managed to find a safe home for them to stay in, for now. She had lost her beloved husband but every day merlyn grew and reminded her more of balinor. She had his strength, his mind, his compassion. Hunith was proud of what merlyn was becoming but at the same time she was terrifyed. Every day merlyns power grew and grew. When she was happy fireworks would spark and after a nightmare the house would be in a mess. Hunith didn't have a clue what to do, but she knew someone who did.  
-

Merlyn sat upon the emerald hill. Staring into the blossiming trees as waves of pinks and oranges washed over the sky. Will sat next to her leaning against a gnarled birch tree. It was early morning and they were supposed to be training but today was diffrent. Tommorow Merlyn would be leaving for camelot, her magic was just too strong for this small village but her 'brother' Will was outraged that she was going to a place were magic was sentanced with death. Hunith said it was the only place to go. Her brother gaius worked there and could help her control her powers. Though Merlyn did make her mother promise that if Asuala ever needed her again Merlyn would be called.

And so the next day she set of for the third chapter of her life and much like the tales we all know, Merlyn was a trouble magnet. She managed to get thrown in the stocks on her first day and later saved the prince resulting in both Merlyn and Arthur being very disgruntled when Merlyn was given a space in the royal household, Prince arthur's maidservant.

For years merlin lived in camelot and Merlyn and Arthur slowly grew a strange relationship, one that involved alot of insults and names. Merlyn had made many freinds and was known for being the clumsy, trouble making maidservant she was. Or at least until five strange knights in blue capes wonder there way into camelot.

===========================================================================  
 **This chapter is quite short but I wasn't sure what to write. Just so you know my story has the same story line as Merlin with only a few changes. Morgana never turned evil and Gwen got together with Lancelot who is still alive instead of Arthur. Pretty much season 1 but with lots more silly adventures and no big war.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Just to answer some of your questions, Mordred went to live with the Druids and is still there. Aithusa is with Killgarah and Freya was saved by Merlin when he used a spell he got from Gauis and now she also lives with the druids. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was mid-day when a nights of the round table meeting was called. Apperantly near the south border there have been unknown traders working in close towns and market places.  
And so King arthur (Who was slightly late as his idiot of a maidservant decided to sleep in and then put arthur in a bad mood by waking the king with her usaul cheeriness)and than headed down reluctently to the meeting hall, or atleast he was until news of five unknown knights entering camelot had reached him. Then he travveled at a sprint hoping to reach his knights before the possible enimies reached the courtyard however he was lucky when he rounded a corner and came face to face with lancelotand elyan. He would have been happy to see them but the expressions on his trusted friends were not the most reasurring.

"Sire, the knights have entered the courtyard, sir Gwaine and Percival have gone to ask them of there business."  
Normally Arthur would recorrect them when they call him by his title but right now there was no time to waste. Arthurs responsibility was to talk to the newcomers whether friends or foes.  
And so Camelot's king entered the meeting before sending a servant to tell Gwaine and Percival to allow them in.

* * *

Sevaen was exhausted, They had been riding for days now. Coming from the south border and making there way to the capital. When they rode through the gates of Camelot no guards stopped them, they must have realized the knights were there for an important reason.

And so they dutifully passed through the throng of villegers before entering the courtyard and dismounting. One event that came as a surprise was when three men ran over and took the horses from the knights and to the stables. Then again in Asuala all war horses were ethier white stallions or blonde mares and had a soul link to there rider so they would never part for long and could always find there way back to eachover ,so all of them had refrained from following the stable boys.

Two men dressed in red capes hurried down the steps to meet there suprise guests, one with shoulder length brown curly hair and a short beard while the other one with shortly cut dark blonde hair and a tall well-built figure.

The knights who Sevaen had not noticed suddenly spoke. The one with rather dashing long hair drawled whith a bubbly tone while the other expressed with a montone yet caring voice.  
"Hello there, whats your buisness sir knights?!" The first man spoke with a mischevious grin.  
He opened his mouth to speak again but his tall friend nudged him in the arm and spoke instead.  
"My name is sir Percival, and this is Sir gwain. I apoligise for his action." Sir percival said smiling down to the shorter man, before bowing his head and turning into the castle. motioning for them to follow.

Slowly sevaen and his freinds wandered behind the kights dressed in red capes. Normally camelot would be the last place they would go but they had already collected the queen after searching for days ,Though the death of will saddened them, and Hunith had told them that Merlyn was here. Sevaen was surprised, in Camelot magic users were to be sentanced with death. Though the new king arthur has been more mercifull than king uther.

Sevaen was brought back to reality when large oak doors opened , Percival and Gwaine ushering the newcomers in.

* * *

A young man with messed blonde hair and peicing blue eyes stared down at us, lounging back in his throne sat in the middle of the high table. There arthur, his advicors and knights sat. Crowds of people from the higher class stood on each side of the hall all faces turned towards us. though none of them expresses gentle or happy expressions.

"Your majesty, My name is lyris and I am second in charge of the knights of Asuala. We have been in a cival war against the royal families unce for many years. However Nandith is letting down his guard and we find it the right time to strike. When the war had first begun we sent are Queen and princess away from the battle for safety, However the Priincess did object-" The knights giggled at the memory "and are Queen has told us the princess is in Camelot though you may not know"  
I lowered my eyes at this, Merlyn was my best friend and taught me that a girl could fight as well as men, though she could be rather stubborn at times she was the best person i ever met. " My lord we wish to have permisiion to search for our princess in your countr-!"

Arthur raised his hand, cuuting of my plead before glancing towards the rest of the knights.

Borven, are top bowman and commander of the archers had a longbow strung across his shoulders and a quiver full of special arrows hidden underneath his cape. Polished chainmail was slung on his body much like every one else and a dagger hidden in his belt for close combat. his Sandy hair was tied to the back of his neck with dark eyes scanning the crowd. he was the oldest of the goup but was still a tough man. His past had left him with a scar over his arm and no family. but instaed of giving up he was confident and persistent in healing,and improving, his upper strength. In the end he was trained as one of the best and was exeptional in batte hough he was fueled by vengence and anger.

Milan was are magic healer ,Though arthur or camelot did not need to know, and had a kind heart and a simple past. He was a peasent boy but had wanted to be a knight so badly Merlyn had asked her father to allow him to be one. In Asuala if you were willing to fight for your beliefs your beliefs were likely to be exxcepted. Which is the main reason why Borven and milan had been dating for a year now, The stress of war had drawn them together and there relationship had bloomed. The other knights had long gone approved there love, in fact if anyone made a homophobic coment they were likely to be sent off with a fist imprint planted in there face. but they still doubted Milans sanity. His origional cape still hung of his shoulder though it was atleast a foot short with rips and stains throughout and nothing but a blessed dagger hung on him as his strong magic was able to heal and protect him if it came to a battle. Raggedy blonde hair fell from his tan skin blue eyes staring happily at the king.

Selvyth was a scorcerer like Milan though she used her powers for attacking instead of healing. She had been a sevant girl in the castle and grew up with merlyn. When she first discovered her magic she had panicked and struggled but the princess had given her personel lessons and eventually she could rival merlyn in a battle, but she knew that the princess never used her full power mostly out of pity for the younger girl. Her father had died in battle and her mom was constintly ill. So in the end she became a knight much to her mothers protest. She had long brown hair tied in a braid down her back. Her hair reeched her knees and her friends normally joked it was a weopon in itself. Her grey eyes were crinkled in a smile but her smooth skin was covered in small cuts and bruises from traveling through the woods, The other knights were no better off. A mage was concealed behind her floor length cloak and potions were clipped to her side in case of emerginces.

Are footsoldier ,xavi, stood at the back of the group throwing worried glances into the crowds. He was a strong man but was known to worry for nothing. He was born into a noble family and was rich and spoilt as a child. But somehow he had still ended up being the most caring person i know. Brown stubble covered his strong jaw, black hair ruffled. He had no cape but instead opted for a blue sash around his chest so he could reach his twin swords tyed to his back. An assortment of blades and daggers hung from his belt.

Katyth was are horse trainer and expert,as well as being very good at lancing. She was common company at the tavern and had a greatsinging voice meaning she wasnormally the entertainer for trips and quests. Her long blonde hair was parted in the middle and half tied up, Green eyes bubbling with excitment. She had been found in the woods by routine border guards when she was seven years old, her family had been living in cenreds land when bandits attacked there village. Katyth then rode on her horse to Asuala were she trained in the stables before being excepted as a knight. She wowre a blue sash like Xavi and a whip sat against her hip

Calvin slumped next to his brother ,Xavi, arms wrapped around the taller mans shoulders, Dark circles layed under his eyes but a dopey look was still stuck to his face. He was the youngest of the knights but still the most active and was the youngest commande ever known to Asuala. Then again he was also a quick learner and had chosen swordsmanship as his main traight. He was dressed in new armour and clothes as well as his most favoured sword, that being theonly weapon on him. Black hair justlikehis brothers curled from his head choclate eyes wondering around the decorated room and light caremal skin glistning with sweat from trecking through the woods, Calvins horse was injured in training a couple weeks ago and he was still worried about pushing his white stalllion too much.

And me, standing at the front of the group with my assorment of weapons shining inthe sunlight from the glass windows. My dark hair framed my face. Green eyes looking expectantly at arthur. I wore no cape or sash but blue strips were tyed around my arms and legs.

Finnaly Athur spoke again, After five minutes of observing us and talking with his advicors.  
" I know nothing of any princess staying in camelot however you are welcome to look and search, I only ask you dine with me at mid-day tomorow" Arthur smiled down at us as we all nodded are heads, it had been a while since we had a proper meal. " Very well, As my maidservant is unavailable allow goerge to lead you to some guest rooms"

A young man with a patient expression told us to follow before leading us down the halls of the castle and too a good nights rest.

* * *

A young woman ran through the corridors of camelot, wild hair flying behind her as she weaved between the other servants. She halted before the physicians door before barging in and screaming wih excitement

"Gauis, They're here!"

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for not posting in a while but i have been revising for my end of year tests this week so some chapters may be posted on random dates.**  
 **Sorry for any inconvinience! Thanks for reading.**


	4. i'll be back soon!

**Hi guys! really sorry but I wont be posting for a while as im heading on holiday for 2 weeks but I promise to post when I get back. Thanks for reading, happy to receive any reviews and tips from you guys.**


End file.
